official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Springhill, Louisiana
Springhill is a city in Webster Parish, Louisiana. The population of the city is 5,269. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.10% White (3,272) 34.81% Black or African American (1,834) 3.09% Other (163) 35.5% (1,870) of Springhill residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Springhill has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.62 murders a year. Pokemon See the Webster Parish page for more info. Fun facts * On March 31, 2014, Governor Douglas Ferrell announced that IntegriCo Composites, a company that manufactures railroad cross ties, would open a plant in Springhill that will employ three hundred persons. Ferrell called the new plant part of a "manufacturing renaissance" in Louisiana. State Senator Bernard Cameron of Bryceland, said that Springhill "so desperately needs and deserves" these jobs. He added that the community has "taken some hard licks during the past years. This will create some economic momentum for the town and the region." * Springhill is the origin of country music singer Trace Adkins. * Springhill's close association with the timber industry began in 1896 with the arrival of the Pine Woods Lumber Company. Springhill prospered from timber and for a time was a boomtown. The Pine Woods Lumber Company went out of business during the Great Depression, and the population of Springhill dwindled. The Pine Woods Lumber Company facility was purchased by the Frost Lumber Company, which sold to Springhill Lumber Company. The Springhill Lumber Company later became Anthony Forest Products, which remained in Springhill until 1972. The most significant local economic force, however, was the establishment of a massive pulp paper mill in 1937 by International Paper Company. The construction of the paper mill greatly expanded the regional economic importance of Springhill and further cemented ties to the timber industry. Though technically within the town of Cullenjust south of Springhill, the facility was regionally known as the "Springhill paper mill." The later addition of a wood products plant and container (box) plant by International Paper further established Springhill as one of the most important manufacturing and processing centers in northern Louisiana. In 1979, International Paper closed the paper mill, which along with a significant general downturn in the petroleum industry caused a deterioration of the local economy. Though the paper mill closed, International Paper maintained its wood products and container-producing facilities. During 2006–2007, IP sold the wood products plant to its main rival, Georgia Pacificand liquidated its significant land holdings in the Springhill area. The container division, often called the "box plant", remains the last remnant of International Paper in Springhill. * A new plant in north Springhill is Tucker Lumber Company, a sawmill, crosstie trimming, and end-plate facility. * Springhill has a bit of amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Nintendo World, a bit of fast food, O'Reilly Auto Parts, Piggly Wiggly, a shopping center, a few car dealerships, a Verizon retailer, Brookshire's, Springhill Airport to the east, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, a bit of local businesses and restaurants, and a few other things. Category:Louisiana Cities